Those who were born and labored into the computer age may have developed sore backs caused by hours of sitting or just because of poor posture. Also many people have back-related injuries. For those with bad lower back strains or a sensitive lower spine it may be painful to remain seated for even a short time. This is especially true in the most commonly experienced position, working before a computer desk or table. There is therefore a need to provide a chair in which the user can optimally work in a position to take the body weight pressure off the spine and buttocks. There is also a need for a chair with these body support characteristics which is adjustable, portable, and rugged.
The closest patent prior art of which the applicant is aware includes the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,071 issued to Richards entitled “Knee Pads”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,444 issued to Suits entitled “Convertible Furniture Apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,549 issued to Morrell et al. entitled “Cushion Ensemble And Method Of Arranging Cushions To Provide The Same”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,203 issued to White entitled “Convertible Cushion Furniture”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,526 issued to Lillard entitled “Combination Chair And Chaise Lounge”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,508 issued to the Applicant entitled “Kneel Cushions.”
However, none of these examples provide the simplicity and economical use of a chair constructed with only two independent support mechanisms which provide the user with an adjustable and comfortable kneeling/sitting position by supporting the back of the legs and the knees.